The new girl
by World's Best Marcher
Summary: When Hollie Domican enters the Cullen family and fights against her will. All hell will begin to breal loose and The Cullens will never be the same again muahahahah and please please PLEASE review and read pretty please. thanks YAY ANOTHER STORY START
1. Chapter 1

"But dad, why do I have to move?!?!" I said totally steamed about moving to Forks. Yeah Forks, whoopee doopy doo! "Sweetie, there's no other way to say this but our ice cream/ candy shop has gone bankrupt," my father said. "My old friend has kindly taken us in so we could set up our shop there, is that ok?" he asked me. He only asked me because I will totally kill the person who's taking our house. So now we are moving from our home in the cool country of Romania and being forced to move to the terrible hellhole called the USA. And four months later we sold our home and shop and I'm now im-ing my friend Rosalie.

CutieCullen3: sry bout Ur shop

Romainianchick9: it ok but…… I'M ON A PLANE!!!!!.........-screaming loudly-

CutieCullen3: ugh. I used to get that feeling all the time

Romianianchick9: g2g Rose. C ya l8r

"Holly, wake up, wanna get off the plane or having too much fun sleeping?" my dad asked playfully. I got off the plane reluctantly and got my carry-on that had my i-pod, my laptop, my cell phone and my diary my mother gave me handed down. "Fine, I'm coming no need to act like its WWII all over again," I said with a sigh. While we got a rental car for now, I asked my dad, "Hey dad? Is this friend of yours nice or a total tightwad?" I asked somewhat nervously. Then he replied, "don't worry Holly, they're all nice and I think we can all get along nicely." Okay just to set the fact straight, I can be a violent ruthless vengeance dictator if I wanted to. But seriously, I do love my dad but, I'm now wondering if he's officially losing it or he's just going to turn into that flower from The Little Shop of Horrors (a/n: that is my all time fave movie) who constantly says the world famous quote, 'feed me!' Now I was im-ing Mike Newton

Bellastalker913: Hey, cn u gets me a d8 wit Bella???? =*

Romainianchick9: Who again, say what?

Bellastalker913: My soon to be wife

Romainianchick9: Oh, props 2 u dude

Jessgrl100%: Mike Newton!!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!

Romainianchick9: g2g 2 bye

Now we were pulling up a driveway that looked oddly familiar to Vlad the Impaler's castle. "D-dad, a-a-are t-they s-serial k-k-k-killers?" I asked completely terrified for my life and Mr. feed me's. The car stopped and I was going to have a nervous breakdown sooner or later. Even Mr. Feed me could tell (a/n: Mr. Feed me is Hollies' dad). Then I calmed down for the first time in four and a half months. "Hello Craig, how are you doing?" the flawless actor well, I thought he was asked. He saw me and then I was totally gonna freak. He introduced himself then I gave the scowl to end them all. "So Craig, I see your daughter is going to totally explode from what my son told me since she hates it here. Then my dad made introduce myself against my anti-patriotic will. "Hi my name is Hollie, how are you?" I asked looking like I was gonna slap someone. He held out his hand and not to piss off my dad even more, I shook his hand. When we were taking stuff to the torture chamber my dad starts yelling at me "YOU NEED TO BE NICER TO HIM AND YOU REALL- DAD! I GET IT OKAY?!?!?!?!? HE'S **YOUR** FRIEND AND HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE MINE" I was yelling at the top of my lungs. As I stormed off he was trying to reason then I accidentally yelled, "DAD I DO **NOT** WANT TO TALK!!! **I HAVE CRAMPS!!!!!!** Then I stormed off (again).

Then this guy, Jacob Black told me that they are pure evil and I replied, "I **totally** _agree__." _ Then I decided to apologize for 666's sake. When I came in I was thinking like…. Oh so they do want to kill me and barbeque my flesh and drench it in honey-Dijon mustard dipping sauce and make boobie hotdogs with my boobs. Then this young guy came in and looked like he could throw up. Then he said in horror, "you thought we would do WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" Then I overheard in the kitchen him talking with his parents. "But Carlisle, I need to tell her… she thought we would barbeque her boobs!" he said with a look of horror on his face. Then his mother said, "she was thinking……WHAT?!?! Edward, I'm worried about her seriously. Carlisle you can tell her right? You know, that we're vampires." Then I ran out the door and was taking the Porsche and was driving like hell to the airport when someone lifted the car into mid-air and was taking the car back. Then I saw this tall curly haired guy carrying the Porsche to the driveway then my dad went and lost it completely. He was learning to skydive and was now jumping out of a helicopter at 250,000 feet in the air. I saw it and he landed and unfortunately died and I was throwing up and almost passed out in fear. Dr. Cullen came running over in a sleek black Mercedes and saw the body and me totally terrified and this one other guy sucking my father's blood and that's when I totally freaked out. "AAAAAAA………I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!......." I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Then he looked back at Dr. Cullen when I woke up. Dr. Cullen asked me if I was ok and I was but totally confused. He introduced me to his son, Jasper Cullen. So when we got home I was like wanting to cry since I do love my dad whatever he does or did in this case. "A-hem, we need a family meeting ok? Now I do have some news and it is that Hollie is going to live with us……….permanently. Since the case I was working on was that her father was killed in a skydiving accident. And who wants to tell Hollie our secret? Anyone? Anyone? Oh come on I can't do this alone you guys." Esme was the first to raise her hand then Jasper, then Renesmee. "Ok thanks you guys. Emmett, I need your help with this too" Carlisle told him. "Ok seriously why do I need to help Carlisle? I'd rather torment Renesmee than do **that**." Emmett whined. "But it's only for you ok?" he said again. So the 5 of them met me in the kitchen. Carlisle was the first to start the talk.

Find out what happens in the next chapter. Hehehe **PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SICK SAM ULEY ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: coming of vampire fun

I then saw Carlisle lead five other people into the kitchen and instructed them to sit down by him instead of me. Then he started to talk then two of the five sat by me. "Hollie, we need to tell you something important. First off, can you keep a secret?" I only replied with "yes sir, you can trust me." I became _very_ nervous. I don't know how I calmed down so quickly but, it worked like magic. He continued, "Well we have something to say and it's the fact we… are…….all vampires. Well we didn't know how you would take it and even **I** was surprised by how well you can take your father's death _and_ the fact we are vampires," he said. "Um, I have a secret as well; you can keep a secret, can you?" I asked nervously. He replied with a silent nod and I continued. "If you've ever heard about sages I am one. Carlisle, remember when you were eighteen and met that one girl who did it with you? Well that was me." I could see he was shocked and slightly disturbed but, he managed to bear a straight face the whole time. Then I heard two knocks at the door and Carlisle and Esme went to answer it. "Um hello, Carlisle is a Miss Hollie Domican here?" said the young man in a serious manner. I quickly walked up to the ornate carved door and saw my brother and my boyfriend. From what my brothers told me, I was in **total** shock. "Hollie, it's me Kevin, remember from when you came to visit up in Alaska?" Kevin asked. Then the tall light skinned one told me, "Hi Holls, what is up? Remember, it's Caius, you know your brother?" I went to hug my brother when Alice zoomed down the stairs and looked like she saw a ghost. Then she said, "oh Hollie, why's the Volturi here? And why are you hugging Caius?" Aro was like totally looking like he had three things of pixie sticks. He then said "ohmygodHollieareyouokay? _Iwastotallyworriedsickyoushouldbemorecarefuland-_Aro I get it, ok?" I finished slowly for him. And Kevin followed me into the kitchen and asked me, "Why do you have a high fever? Hollie, I'm worried about the fact you might be a werewolf." Even I was worried and I _never _care. I got so scared and the fact the Volturi is at my front door even though they are related to me, I was terrified. I **was** changing into a werewolf and it was the most pain I was ever going to go through in my entire life. It was about two in the morning when the pain went away. I went into the kitchen and Carlisle wanted a word with me in private. "Hollie, are you okay? You smell like a werewolf and did you know……transform into a werewolf?" He could tell and above all that, I think my boyfriend is a vampire. Then Carlisle and I returned to the living room and I told my brothers, my boyfriend and the rest of the Cullens that I am a werewolf. Then Rosalie bursted out, "CARLISLE!! HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU KEEP……THAT HERE?!?!?!?!" I felt like I was going to cry and I just walked out of Emmett's room then out the door. Bella saw me walking near La Push with a gun in my left hand and a knife in the other. She floored it and she told me, "don't you dare kill Jacob and you have n- Bella, I'm not killing him, I'm killing………….well um…….myself" I finished for her calmly and that I was now a werewolf. "Tell

Kevin, Aro, Caius and Marcus that I love them all," I instructed Bella. Then she floored it and drove off to the Cullens. And the first shot was in my right arm and then I stabbed myself in the stomach. Edward could hear my final thoughts. They were help me Carlisle, I'm scared and kill me now and leave me in peace while I die. Then I said, "Esme, I'm really scared. I really need your help." Then my final mercy blow to the heart with Emmett's gun.

Aro's POV

"So Carlisle, where is Hollie?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. "Aro, Hollie wishes you and your brothers and the rest of you the best of your life," Bella said with sadness in her voice. "Bella, why did Hollie tell you to say that, I'm very worried about her now," I said.

Edward's POV

"Aro, I read her final thoughts and Esme, she needs like pronto," I said with a rushed tone in my voice. Then Esme, Aro and I went to the jeep and floored it the first chance I got. Then, I saw it. Poor Aro began to hyperventilate with horror on his face. Even Jasper couldn't calm him down. Esme and I immediately ran to Hollie's side then I asked, "Hollie, if you're barely alive, why did you do that?" She was barely alive then weakly answered, "well, I knew no one wanted me here so bang, I'm dead. I never wanted this but, can you bite me?" I was really confused and asked, "You want me to do **what** again?" Then she repeated herself and said, "I want you to bite me or change me you know, into a vampire?" I didn't want her to die either so, I bit her.

Esme's Pov

I was holding Hollie's hand while she was changing in La Push. She seemed so scared and didn't want anyone to see her like this, not even Carlisle. When the pain finally stopped, she seemed so peaceful like she was already dead. And she was crying when she was changing and was asking for me. "Hollie sweetie, please wake up," I felt so bad for her. She was rejected by everyone.

Hollie's POV

I woke up and Esme was by my side. It was like somebody totally read my mind and got all the details. But how long **was** I out. "Esme, where's Aro," I asked. Esme looked so caring and warm even though she was a vampire. Then, I felt my skin and said, "Esme, did you change me into a vampire," I asked. She was looking suspiciously at Edward then she said, "Well, Edward changed you sweetie." Edward picked me up and put me in the back of the jeep wrangler and drove back to the Cullens mansion. Kevin saw me in Edward's arms and saw I was downright exhausted and pale white like Alice and the rest of the Cullens. He went up to Edward and he dropped me into my sweetie's arms. Then Kevin said, "did you change her because if you did……..thank you for everything broth-wait a second, _BROTHER?!?!?!?!?_ WHEN DID **I** HEAR ABOUT THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed. Then Jasper calmed me down and Kevin continued, "well, Edward and I are step-brothers and yeah….and sorry I didn't tell you baby," Kevin said apologetically. I realized something, I have superhuman abilities. "Hey, can you watch Kevin for a few minutes? I wanna try out my new powers," I said. They all nodded and I ran out at vampire speed and they felt the house moving and being put back. "THIS IS SO COOL!" I shouted. Then I was running over water and up the mountains and saw Edward yelling at Bella at the summit. When I saw him sparkle I just blurted out of the blue, "OOOOOOH… SPARKLY I WANNA TRY!!!!!!" Then Edward was now chewing me out and I was starting to cry and kneed him in the nuts. The last thing I heard from him was, "You. Are. Dead. When. I. Wake. Up!!!!!!!" Then I ran at vampire speed back to the Cullens. There Kevin asked me, "So how do you like your new powers baby?" Really I wanted to apologize to the miserable pride less Edward sitting on the couch thinking, 'I want my mommy'. But instead I said, "Me likey. Wanna have our first vampire make-out session sweetie?" That's all I could say before we were making out on the white expensive couch Esme bought two seconds ago. The only times we **did** come up for air was when Carlisle asked us who put south park wallpaper in his study. I came up for air and said "sorry Carlisle, ask Alice, maybe she did it." Then fourteen hours later was when we officially stopped and Emmett declared, "NEW FAMILY RECORD YAY YOU!" Then that's when Kevin punched Emmett in the mouth so Rosalie can't make-out with her hubby-wubby. Then I took Kevin by the hand and we walked upstairs and we saw Emmett's and Rosalie's room. When we walked in and saw all the sex toys, that was are queue to shut and lock the door. Then I took off my bra and my pants. Kevin got the somewhat giant hint and followed and we headed for the bed. We almost messed around when Rosalie came in and said, "Um Hollie, I'm like really sorry about the whole werewolf thing. Can you forgive me?" I was so happy and relieved and happy when she said that with honesty and love for me like a sister. Then we let her and Emmett into their room and went to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom and started to mess around like a lot. By two or three in the morning, we were sweating and moaning like its 1999 all over again. Then Carlisle went up to make sure that we were not breaking the law. "Hey Kevin, Hollie are you two doing anything we should know about that's illegal," Esme asked. I can't thank Esme enough for being such a sweet and caring mother. Then she told Carlisle that we were okay. Then the rest of the night before I woke up, I swear I was snoring from what Kevin told me that morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is what you get when I have 13 cans of mountain dew and a sick mind. Please review and enjoy.

p.s. I get the rest of the this week off and me likey a lot ;)

I love the reviews you will try to type and I will try my best to reply to them all. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: The next morning XD

That morning, I went to go pull a prank on Emmett for framing us for the south park wallpaper incident. I was trying to be as stealthy as I can without becoming the next Bond, James Bond. "Hollie, I know you're outside my door. And don't even think about coming in," Rosalie said while coming up for air. Then I asked, "Hey Rose, do you know where Carlisle is, I need to ask him a couple questions," I asked. I gave her some time to think since she **is** a dumb blonde. When she came up for air the second time, she replied, "well I did see him watching……….Alvin and the Chipmunks downstairs with Alice and Renesmee from what I saw when I made Emmett get my bra from Edward." So I first had to go to the bathroom and I felt like I was going to throw up. So for the next 5 minutes I was throwing up like I was Brittney Spears at Paris Hilton's 'I lost 108 pounds again' party. Then when stopped throwing up, I decided to go downstairs and saw Carlisle.

"Hey Hollie, how was my room last night? I hope your multiple make-out sessions are better than you expected," Carlisle asked. I then asked, "Hey Carlisle, can I speak to you in your (snicker)… private study for a few minutes?" He got the point and we went up to his office and he asked, "First off, you need to tell me what you are feeling and I can try my best to help." I was nervous the worst was going to come slowly and quietly. I then replied, "Well, I have this strange craving for mahi mahi, which I haven't had in years and I'm consistently throwing up like Paris Hilton." I could now imagine the worst already, me, like Paris Hilton, oh crap! Get that thought out of my head. Then Carlisle continued, "Hollie, well I'm wondering about this and if you want to hear my theory, I'm starting to think that you might be…well um….first off, can you take this and second, I think you…might be………_preg_- so what you're saying is that Kevin and I should get married and we're going to have kids? That is sooooooo great!!! Thanks," I finished. I saw him bang his head on his desk and mumble, "how will she take **this**?!?!?!?!?!" At that point, I thought he was going to get into fetal position and cry and suck his thumb like the time Alice made him watch 24 hours of Days of Our Lives. And I thought **that **was brutal. But this is going to get too ugly too fast. Edward and Jasper came up and calmed  
Carlisle down and told me, "we heard your conversation and we think you know that you're um…- I know what you are going to say. And by the way, **I'm nineteen** and so is Kevin so we can take this," I said soothingly so Edward and Jasper won't end up like the little fur ball called Carlisle. I went to Bella and asked, "Hey Bella, can you give me some advice on having kids? Because last night me and Kevin didn't just make out…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Find out what happens next… and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! OR ELSE = - (**

-A Funny Twilight short and retarded joke-

As Emmett and Jasper were walking, Emmett bought some tacos and Jasper said, "Hey Emmett, wanna share," Jasper said with a stupid smile on his calming chucky-like smile. "But we can't eat Jazz. What a shame," Emmett said with his droopy head. Then someone **STOLE THE TACOS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH IT WAS ME!!! =D YAY YAX!!! XD**

The End.


End file.
